Nightmare Oswald
Were you looking for his vision counterpart, Vision Oswald? Nightmare Oswald is the quaternary antagonist in Nightmare Before Disney, contrary to his original version, in which he was the secondary antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island. Appearance Nightmare Oswald looks similar to his normal counterpart, but he is nearly a black character, with only some few parts of his color which is located in the blueness of his shorts. He has big eye holes on his head and fleshy teeth, which are bloody red. Also, there are patches of fleshy areas inside his head. Nightmare Oswald lacks his arms, just similar to his normal counterpart, instead they were replaced with two spikes. Nightmare Oswald in version 2 looks unique in his appearance, he has no longer fleshy teeth and orange eyes, instead they were replaced by possibly human skull and teeths. His legs are also replaced with spikes. Nightmare Oswald is basically similar to his version 1 counterpart, but he has an appearance of his 2015 version. His mouth is expanded and has different fleshy teeths and eyes. He also lacks his leg like Subwooferx3's Nightmare Oswald Behavior Version 1 Nightmare Oswald becomes active on Night 2, and start in CAM 2, which after getting active he can go to: *CAM 1 *CAM 6 *The Office Once he has entered the office, sometimes he can be seen on the left side of the office, but he can't attack the player due to the doorway being blocked by bars. Like Nightmare Photo Negative Mickey, he can be seen at the middle entrance. The player must shine the flashlight at him to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause him to jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. V2 Nightmare Oswald becomes active at Night 1. He can go to: *CAM 1 *CAM 3 *CAM 5 *CAM 6 He can be seen in the middle entrance when the light is shined on. The player must select and click Voodoo to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make cause him to jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. V3 Nightmare Oswald becomes active at Night 2, he will start at CAM 2. Unlike the other characters, he is the only character who does not appear in any entrances. Instead, he will make a loud growling noise and can been seen in the bars, he can been seen although some people can't. If the player hears that noise, the player should quickly pull up their life supports and click on the Mickey Doll to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. The End Of Disney Version 1 Nightmare Oswald starts at Night 2 at CAM 4. It's unknown where he goes. He will appear in your office from your left side. He is very difficult to see, so the player needs to release that the background of the office changed, the player must shine their flashlight on him to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do it will make him jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. While moving, he can say the following quotes: *"Prepare to Suffer." *"Where did God go?" *"What is this Pain?" *"I deserve to be blessed." Trivia *Unlike his nightmare, classic or normal version, his vision version actually has his hands, albeit skeletal. **In Deaths page, you can see his hands while Vision Oswald jumpscares the player *In the appearance section, he almost looks like a dark character. Which sometimes people can't see his body. Category:Suits Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nightmare Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Nightmare Before Disney Category:Male Category:Rabbits Category:CAM 1 V1 Category:CAM 1 V2 Category:CAM 2 V1 Category:CAM 2 V3 Category:CAM 5 V2 Category:Dark Characters Category:CAM 6 V1 Category:CAM 6 V2 Category:Nightmare Oswald